writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Losing you ~Clato story~
Okay, my first story. I apolagize for any spelling or Grammar mistakes. This is based on Cato and Cloves relationship during the 74th annual hunger games. Hope you enjoy it :P Clove P.O.V I emerge from the ground in my platform. This is it. What I'm here for. The 74th Annual Hunger Games. 50 seconds left. I glance at the people I'm supposed to kill. Rue, it's be nice to kill her. And maybe her partner, Thresh. 40 seconds left. I see Cato. He smiles at me. I smile back. 'm still annoyed with him for volunteering when he knew that I was going to volunteer. I dont want to lose him. And he doesnt want to lose me. He has no brain! I see the star crossed lovers, boy with the bread is shaking his head at Katniss. Pfft, their star crossed lovers is clearly an act, to all those who use their brains, unlike Cato. 30 seconds. I get ready to run. 20. 15. 10. 5. 4.3.2.1. Bong I run off my platform as fast as I can, not stopping for a second until I reach the Cornucopia. Cato isnt far behind. I grab some knives and wait for the others to get here. I watch District 9 scrabble with Katniss for a moment. Then throw my knife into his knife. It lands perfectly in his back. I smile in satisfaction. Then I aim at Katniss. A look of horror spreads over her blood-spattered face. She runs. I let it fly but she uses her wits and blocks it with her pack. I snort in anger as she runs off with my knife. Well, I have plently more. I slash someones throat. I glance at Cato, he's stabbing away at some girl. I am dragged back to my world when a club is swung by my face. Thresh! I nimbly dodge it. "You die" he booms. I arch an eyebrow. He swings it again. Cato see's this time and shoves him away. Thresh dropped the club in shock. He glared in hatred at us, but leaves the cornucopia with a small pack. The other tributes start to use their common sences and sprint away, some with packs and weopans. Me, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer and Rela. I scowl at Rela. She;s to small, she'll just slow us down. "Get in my way and I slit your throat" I whisper in her ear when the others arnet watching. She nods and I walk off to Cato. "Can we kill her?" I ask. "Who?" "You know who" "No, I dont. Is it Glimmer or Rela?" "Rela" "Then, no" "Why?" "She could be useful, if she can use that trident." "Thats a pretty big if. Have you seen her in the training centre?" "No, I didnt stalk her" I storm off and cast a glance at Rela angrily. She rolls her eyes. Marvel bounds up to me. "Hiya" he says in his annoying voice. "Hi" I reply shortly. "Whats your problem?" "Rela." I tell him. "Oh, come on. Stop moaning, youve made it this far" he says, like I'm alittle girl or something. I turn around and look right up at him. "I can survive longer than you" I growl. "Whatever" he says before walking away. I snort in disgust. Wht does everyone like her?! Cato glances at me and sighs. Later he mouths. Lover boy from 12 comes out. I leap forward angrily and poise my knife. Cato stops me though. "What do you want?" he says in his deep voice. "I want to join the carreers" he said. "Why?" "I can help you kill Katniss" "Fine, your in" I gawp at Cato as he says these words. This is not the Cato I grew up with. Cato P.O.V Clove can be so difficult. I honestly dont see what she has against Rela, or Peeta. I just promised her she can kill her and she's still giving me the silent treatment. I yawn and get up, I admit that she should be angry with me for letting lover boy come but not letting a fellow Carreer stay with us. "Come on, were going hunting" I announce. "For what?" asks Glimmer cautiously. "Unicorns" Clove says sarcastically. We all crack up. Even Glimmer smiles a bit. "Tributes" I tell her. "Thanks" she says simply. I see Clove pretend to be sick when she see's Glimmer blush when I smile. I pstick my tongue out. She does it back and we pull an identical face. Weve done it since we were little. I pull a puppy dog face at her and she puts her hands up to show that she has forgiven me. We sprint off. It's starting to get dark now. Marvel shows us some smoke coming north. We all run towards it. Pretty soon were on her trail. In about 3 minutes we find her. "Hello" I say while the others hide behind some tree's. She cries out in fear at my huge size. The others step out, 2 on either side of me. She crawls backwards but its no use. "She's mine" I say. I stab her with my sword expertly. We walk off. Pretty soon Clove realises something isnt right. "Her cannon hasnt fired" she announces. "Clove, she's dead. If you dont believe me you can go and check" I tell her. "If she's dead we would of heard a cannon" she retorts. "I'll go and check then" Peeta chips in before Cato can say anything back. "Fine" Cato says. Peeta walks off with sword in hand. A scream came from the direction Peeta had left. But he soon came back. "She wasnt dead yet" he said. I grunted in surprise. "But she is now". We all ran back to camp. Clove P.O.V I glare at Peeta. He looks away. Typicall. I bound over to Cato. "When?" I demand. "Soon!" he says, a hint of anger in his voice. I sigh and walk off. We start to move camp. I find a good spot to sleep. Cato winks at me and I wink back. I lie down, Cato on one side and Glimmer on the other. I curl up and start to sleep. I wake up with a tremendous pain in my arm. Suddenly, a sea of bee's are swarming around us. Cato grabs me and some weopans and runs away with Marvel and Peeta hot on his heels. I glance behind me. Glimmer and Rela are still being attacked by Tracker Jacker's. Wow, I may not like Rela but I dont want anyone to die like that... We keep running until the screams feel like a distant memory. I realise that Peeta isnt with us anymore. And now Cato isnt. But I cant figure it out because pretty soon I'm rithing in pain from the stings. I have several on my arm and 2 nasty ones on each leg.I careflly pull the 2 on my leg out. "OUCH!" I roar. I must of shocked Marvel because he's clutching his arm.A silver parachute waqfts down in front of me. I open it up and inside is some ointement. I run some on the stings and immediatly feel better. Theres a note. Give some to Cato -E. I send silent thanks to Enobaria. I apply some more and leave the rest for Cato. "Mom? Dad?" Marvel says. Oh god, hallucination time. He walks forward a bit and then starts squirming on the ground like there are rats on him or something. I slap him but that only gives me a scratch off Marvels nails, which are sharp for some reason. I wait for Cato whilst staying away from Marvel while he makes a fool of himself on the floor. Eventually Cato comes. I hug him. He hugs me. He holds me for a moment. I look up and for a few seconds our lips meet. A tear slips down my cheek as I think that if one of us survive, then the other wont. Cato P.O.V I wake up to see Clove hastily rubbing a smooth paste thing on my stings. "Wha?" I say. "Shut up" she growls. I do as she says because she has the upper hand of me lieing down, so she could easily kill me. "Where's Glimmer?" "Dead" "How?!" "Tracker Jackers" "And Rela? Did you-" "I wish I did, but sadly I didnt, the Tracker Jackers beat me to it." "How many left?" "Well, us 3, Monkey girl and Katniss, Peeta, District 3 and 10. Oh yeah, that red-head and Thresh are still out there" she fills me in. "Should we go pick them off?" I ask. "No, you need rest" she tells me sternly. "Since when were you my Mom?" he playfully asks me. I notice Marvel is gone. I hear a cannon fire and I nearly die with shock. District 10 appears in the sky. I grab the stuff and start to make my way to a field. I place it in the middle. Clove gets the hint and starts digging up some ground and placing them with bombs. Marvel soon comes back with some weopans. "I got 10" he announced. "Cool" I say. "He gave up a fight though" he said, showing us his arm which had a long gash going from the shoulder down to the tip of the middle finger. Clove threw him some soothing oitment that we had found in the Cornucopia. I start to pile our belongings high. Clove starts covering the mines up. Suddenly District 3 stumbles out. Oh great. He cant even walk properly. I tence myself. So do the others. "I want to join the Carreers" he announced. Clove P.O.V "You any good with weapons?" He asks in his manly voice . A tingly feeling explodes in my heart. I think I know whats going on, and I'm begining to realise that I've known for a while. I love Cato. "A spear." he says in a sickly tone. Blech. Marvel snorts disbelievingly. "Prove it" I snarl. He snatches Marvels spear and I have to literally jump on Marvel to stop him snapping his neck. Marvel lies underneath me with my hand on his head to stop him getting up. District 3 throws the spear which falls pathetically but landss in a melon we found. Clever, I'll give him that. "Youre in. For now. But dont expect us to come running to your aid and keep up"Cato growls. My jaw drops. I get off marvel, who is still fuming with rage. I storm up to Cato. "What the hell?" I demand. "Just let it go Clove! You've had a problem with every one who's been with us! Rela, Peeta and now him! Just calm down" he shouts "Fine" I glare at him. Me and Marvel go for a walk, both livid with rage. "I feel like killing someone" Marvel complains like a four year old. "District 3?" I suggest. "Na" Marvel dismisses it, as if to easy. "Rue?" I press, which I am quickly angered by. I wanted her! "Thanks" he says, his voice full of glee. I growl in frustration. We walk back and see smokepretty soon after. Being cautious of fire or smoke, after our last break out with it, we went to check it out. Leaving 3 guarding our stuff. We dodge the bombs and run towards it. "Wait, I need to check a snare" Marvel announced. "Go ahead" Cato approves. We run some more and see some smoke licking and tinting the air. I cough and Cato suggests we leave as it isnt really a hazard to us being it so far. I hear a huge explosion that would of killed anyone near it. Me and Cato stare at eachother and kick into full gear. Oh no. Its gone. Everything we had is gone. District 3 stares in panic at the flustered me and angry Cato. "What happened?" he demands. Before he could reply Cato snaps his neck as if he were no more than a twig. "We were just going to kill him anyway" Cato informs us. We lie down and Cato starts muttering to himself. Pretty soon I am awoken by a cannon. Marvel! "Cato!" I shake him. He moans and rolls over, squishing my leg. "Get off my leg!" I growl. He wakes up immediatly at my tone. "He's gone" I tell him. "Marvel?" "Yep" We sit down, marvelling that we are the only careers left. Soon after Rue appears. We curl up and go to sleep. (AN, I havent read the book in ages and cant really remember the film. I think I might get this bit wrong but dont dis if I do.) Cato P.O.V "Clove, their doing an announcment" I whisper to her in the middle of the night. She waked up looking annoyed but listens. "Their will be a feast. A pack will lie their for each one of you. There is something each of you needs, they are in the packs. It will be held tonight. Be there" rings the announcer. "I'll go" she lunges forward before I can say anything. "No" I snarl. "You cant boss me around, Cato" she points out. True, I only bossed the others around because I had to, but Clove made me promise that I wouldnt boss her about. I sigh. "Fine, but be CAREFUL"I tell her urgently. "Fine, I always am" We lie there in the sunlight, until we get bored and decide to hunt. I kill a deer and Clove has a few Birds and squirells. We start a small fire. We sit there, bored out of our minds. Eventually Clove gets up. "Time to go" she announces. "Clove, dont take any chances, I cant lose you" I whisper. We hug for longer than needed. "I love you" she tells me. Then I realise, I love her as well. "I love you too" I whisper into her long hair. "Promise I'll come back Cato" she tells me before grabbing some knives and hurrying away. Clove P.O.V I arrive at the cornucopia pretty soon. I hide behind a bush. I see the packs. 5. 12. 11 and 2. I see Katniss. I throw my knife and it skims across her eye. I tackle her to the ground. "Awww, whats in the pack? Something for lover boy?" I ask. She tries to bite me but its no use. "Cato said I could have you if I put up a good show. In fact, he is out there right now, probably looking at us. Anyway, how should we kill you? I think, I'm going to dice you up" I announce, clearly having fun. I take my sharpest knife and place it above her lips. "Lets take these first, as you wont be needing them to kiss Loverboy. Wanna blow him one last kiss?" I taunt her. Just then, a huge monster comes out and lifts me in the air. I scream. It's Thresh. "CATO! CATO, HELP!" I cry out into the air. "Clove" comes a strangles reply from a far distance. I kick out at Thresh as he raises a rock bigger than a loaf of bread. I gasp as it hits me in the skull. Cato P.O.V "Clove, wake up!" I beg. "Stay with me, I cant lose you, please" my voice is shaky. Tears spill as I realise its to late. "I will win for you" I make an oath. I place her faveroute knife and claspe her hands over it. I kiss her on the forhead and start to sob. "I love you Cato" she gasps before her Cannon goes off. I scoop her up in my arms and run. I dont want to kill anyone anymore, but I must. I will avenge her death. I place her around some flowers, the same way Katniss did. I closed her eyes and sat vigil for her. Eventually a hovercrafy appeared. I hugged her one last time and let them take her. "I WILL WIN FOR YOU!" I cry out into the dark night. I get up and run towards the cornucopia. I will find Thresh, and kill him. I find some footprints and follow them, pretty soon I can hear panting. I pick up speed and grab my sword. He sees me and roars in anger. I jump on his back. He throws me off. I stab my sword into his back before he can turn around. He falls to his knees. His cannon goes off. I smile. Moments later a cannon goes off. District 5. 3 left. Me, Katniss and Loverboy. If they kill me, they both win, well I wont let them. I will take away their happiness, Clove hated Katniss, so do I. I hear a barking and a huge beast leaps on me. I scream and fight back. I kill it. I run back towards the cornucopia. Katniss is their, and loverby. I make a beeline for the cornucopia and leap on top of it. Katniss and Peeta are their in a matter of seconds as well. We stare at the dogs until we break out in a huge fight. Minutes go by. Katniss shoves me off the Cornucopia. I roar as the dogs teeth sink into my living flesh. My armour holds them off but the pain is excruciating. I manage to peek my head through a small crack. "Clove!" I think. A thought pops into mind. I can rid all of this pain, and see Clove. "Please!" I beg. Katniss shakily takes an arrow from her quiver and shoots it into my head. My cannon fires. I am dead. (By Katie00909) Category:Stories Category:Future Category:Fiction Category:Loss Category:Love